The Wilting Rose
by IrishNun
Summary: Within two days, he had found a new friend, a new love and new information on the Leviathan. One-shot.  Apologies for the terrible summary.


**Title:** The Wilting Rose

**Summary:** Within two days, he had found a new friend, a new love and new information on the Leviathan. One-shot. (Apologies for the terrible summary.)

**AN: **Set in Season 7 between Episode 16 and 17

* * *

><p>He turned to face her as they lay on the floor together. Her soft brown eyes slowly penetrated his soul again. He pushed her auburn hair away from her face and kissed her softly on the lips.<p>

She had saved his life, for which he was eternally grateful.

His fingers gently moved over her skin as a smell of strawberries filled the air. His beautiful Rose.

He had only met her two days ago. He and his brother were driving down a narrow road when they were met by a car speeding towards them. The car screeched into a tree and they pulled her out in time before it went up in flames. Dean wanted to leave her at the hospital door but Sam blamed himself for the incident. His sleep deprived state had caused his eyes to close for longer than a blink.

When she awoke they shared some pleasantries, with Dean asking what the hell she was doing driving in the middle of the road and Sam asking his brother to remember his manners. She gasped slightly and responded with a question when she caught the familiar name. "Are you Dean and Sam Winchester?" When they nodded, her eyes saddened. "You guys are legends," she agreed to knowing of them. "Of course you also carry death on your shoulders." She swung her legs out from under the sheets and reached over to her clothes wanting to get as far away from them as she could. She looked back at them and apologised. "I've just lost my partner to a demon," she nodded to Dean commenting at how similar they looked to each other.

Sam asked her what kind of demon and she shrugged. "It's so new I didn't even have time to research it. All I know is that it bleeds thick, black blood and it doesn't seem to like cleaning detergent. I haven't found out how to kill them yet." Dean gave her quick introduction to their new enemy.

"Where'd they come from?" she now was fully dressed and ready to sneak out of the hospital. "Hell," Sam stood to greet her formally. She tilted her head to the side. "Of course they did!"

It was her eyes that Dean instantly fell in love with when she woke up at the hospital. They were so large they were slightly child-like and her long soft auburn hair toppled down towards the small of her back. As he had helped her out of the car, his hand felt electrified when he touched her skin. A flash of her penetrating eyes told him she felt it too.

When they got to the safety of a motel, she introduced herself as Rose Waters. It was then that she shared a part of her history, a part of her that somehow linked her to them. "You know when you throw a ball into your neighbour's yard as a child and you can't retrieve it because of a nasty angry dog?" she asked them. Dean nodded as if he knew what she was talking about. "Well Rufus Turner was that dog," she revealed also adding he was a reluctant part time mentor when her father died.

Later that night, Dean helped her to her room. As they hovered over the threshold, he knew he didn't want to leave. Like him, she had lost her friend and her mentor. "Do you know about the Leviathan's research centre?" her large eyes gasped for his attention. He surprised her with a short laugh. "Yeah, they want to cure cancer!" His smile disappeared when she looked away from him sadly. They weren't going to cure cancer, he knew that and so did she. It was then that he realised why they were chasing her. She had found the real reason for their research centre. He opened his mouth to ask her what she found but she closed them with hers. Her lip balm made the kiss taste like strawberries.

Now they were lying on the hard wooden floor two days later. A Leviathan had successfully followed her back to the motel. A broken arm made her slightly handicapped in the struggle. Dean and Sam successfully intervened but a stray bullet intended for Dean was stopped by Rose. He lay down on the cold floor and turned his head towards her. Her head had fallen to the side so her eyes were left staring at him. He brushed some hair away from her face and kissed her luscious lips. They still tasted of strawberries. Her death wasn't in vein, though. She made sure of that. She had told him the true reason for the Leviathan's research centre. They were planning an invasion and there was little time to stop them.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not going to even venture a guess at what the Leviathan are planning to do. I'll leave that to the professionals.<p> 


End file.
